


Born to Swim

by Impala_Chick



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Crack, Episode: s01e10 Points, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Magical Realism, Merman Joseph Liebgott, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Liebgott is a shark-style merman. Webster finds out in Austria and is appropriately enthusiastic.
Relationships: Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Born to Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LLSS spring cleaning challenge.
> 
> Thank you to [this excellent video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEU6PqhKhC4) for teaching me how sharks swim. Not sure that I capitalized enough on that knowledge. But magic works in mysterious ways, y'all.

Even when faced with so many breathtaking views in Austria, Webster feels drawn to the lake. He walks down to the edge of it and stares out at the clear blue water. He still prefers the ocean, with its vastness and its rhythmic waves, but there is something calming about watching the sun glint off the smooth surface of the lake.

He notices some of the others have shed their clothes on the bank. Shirts, boots, and pants are all abandoned in a pile as a bunch of paratroopers jog into the water. He notices Sisk and Bull floating on the surface, along with Martin. Even Lip is paddling out, a sunny smile on his face.

Notably absent from the group is Liebgott.

Webster debates just getting into the water, but the more he thinks about it, he realizes he hasn’t seen Liebgott doing much of anything during the last two days. Worry niggles at the back of his mind, so he abandons the lake in search of Liebgott. 

He finds him sitting on his belly on the bottom bunk, thumbing through a comic book.

“Really? It’s the middle of the day,” Webster chides, surprised.

“So?” Liebgott bristles. “I told ya, I read.” 

Webster rolls his eyes. “Sure. But everyone’s out at the lake. It’s really nice out.”

“It’s fuckin’ freezing, is what you meant to say. No thanks.” Liebgott huffs and rolls on his side, facing away from Webster.

“Can you not swim or something?” Webster asks. When Liebgott doesn’t answer, he keeps pushing. “I can teach you, it’s really not -”

“Shut up, Web. Jesus. It’s not that.” Liebgott effectively cuts off the conversation. 

But that means there is _something._

Webster tosses and turns that night, thinking about what in the hell Liebgott could have possibly meant. If it isn’t about swimming, then maybe Liebgott is just afraid of the water. 

His restlessness is rewarded when Webster feels the bunk bed shake slightly. Webster forces himself to stay still and take deep breaths as if he’s asleep. Once he hears the rustling of clothes, Webster squints in the dark and watches Liebgott’s lithe figure as he quietly slips out the door.

Webster waits a breath before carefully getting down from his bunk and following him.

He maintains distance between them, careful to watch where he steps so that Liebgott won’t hear him. But it becomes evidence that Liebgott is headed straight for the lake. Webster ducks behind a tree that is growing near the edge of the sand, and peaks out from behind the trunk.

Once he reaches the shore, Liebgott strips off his shirt and his pants. Liebgott’s skin glows softly in the moonlight and the surface of the lake shimmers as he wades out into the water. Webster waits for a bit, long enough for Liebgott to paddle out. His body tenses up as worry floods his mind. What if Liebgott really is a bad swimmer, and he’s trying to practice while no one is around? It’s not safe for anyone to swim alone even if he _is_ a good swimmer. But Webster doesn’t want to embarrass him, so he shoves his hands in his pockets and strolls as casually as he can down to the dock to keep watch. 

His footfalls echo in the quiet night air as he makes his way down the wooden pier. He sits down at the edge and tries to pretend he’s just scanning the water leisurely, even though he definitely is keeping his eyes peeled for a mop of brown hair.

Webster spots him only a few yards out. The surface of the water gently parts as Liebgott comes up to breath. Liebgott dunks back down and Webster relaxes a fraction. It seems that Liebgott does know how to swim.

Movement catches Webster’s eye and he stares in shock. A large grey Dorsal fin is protruding from the surface, and Webster’s chest constricts in panic. The sight before him doesn’t make any sense. Webster would normally guess that such a large dorsal fin indicated a Bull Shark, but this is a freshwater lake surrounded by mountains. There’s no reason a bull shark should be prowling in these waters.

Webster gapes at the fin for a moment longer. In the moonlight, Webster can clearly see it. There’s no mistaking it for something else. The fin is moving slowly, but it’s right near where Liebgott was swimming. 

“Liebgott!” He shouts, frantic. “Joe!” 

Webster stands up on the pier and hurriedly unties his boots. He’s got very few options. There’s no way Liebgott is going to be able to hear him until he comes up for air, and by then it might be too late. Sharks hunt by listening for vibrations in the water, so maybe if Webster jumps in he can distract the shark and then - 

“Web? What the fuck are you doing here?” Liebgott’s angry voice stops Webster in his tracks, just as he was readying himself to launch into the water.

Liebgott is pushing his hair out of his face with one hand, treading water a few feet from the pier. 

“There’s a fuckin’ shark!” Webster hisses. “You better get out of the water!”

Liebgott raises his eyebrow, puzzled, and then starts to laugh. Webster already knows that Liebgott is a cocky son of a bitch, but the complete lack of fear is a little surprising. Webster is taken aback. 

“Were you going to get in and save me?” Liebgott asks, still wheezing a little. “Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag.”

And then Liebgott sinks down into the water and starts swimming towards the pier. If Webster hadn’t been staring right at him, he would never have believed it, but as it is he’s having a hard time reconciling what he’s seeing with what he knows to be true. 

Webster has seen Liebgott without his shirt on. He’d always looked like an ordinary man before. And yet, this Liebgott has a dorsal fin on his back. 

As Liebgott swims closer, Webster can see the effortless way he maneuvers his body. It’s like he was born to swim. Then Liebgott turns a little to swim right in front of the pier, and Webster gasps. It’s not just the dorsal fin that’s out of place.

The lake is so calm that the moonlight shines right through the water. And Webster can see that he doesn’t have legs anymore. He’s got pelvic fins and a gorgeous caudal fin instead. The grey dermal denticles of his shark body glint in the water. Webster sits back down at the pier’s edge, dumbstruck with just how surreal Liebgott looks.

Liebgott bobs up out of the water, mostly upright. Now that he’s close, Webster can clearly see where a dorsal fin sticks out of his lower back. It’s shiny gray and seamlessly transitions into the lower half of Liebgott’s body.

“Look, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about this.” Liebgott says sternly, like he’s talking to a child.

Webster huffs. He starts to speak, and then clamps his mouth shut again. 

“You okay, Web?” Liebgott prompts. 

“I just - I have questions,” Webster says after taking a deep breath. “I’ll keep your secret if you answer them.”

Liebgott seems to take a moment to think about it, studying Webster’s face with squinted eyes.

“Fine,” he finally says. 

Once Webster’s been given permission, words tumble out of his mouth.

“How long have you been like this? Why didn’t anyone notice it before? What about taking showers? Does it hurt?”

Liebgott holds up his hands. “Okay, man. Take a breath. Jesus.” He scrubs a hand through his hair and sinks down into the water so that he’s submerged up to his chin.

“I was born this way, but I only change when I’m submerged in water. So I can get away with a quick shower. And it doesn’t hurt anymore. It’s just natural to transition back and forth,” Liebgott explains.

Webster whistles. He supposes that he’ll just have to take Liebgott at his word, considering there’s really no other way to explain his current appearance. Webster flashes back to all the times he’s seen Liebgott hurriedly shuffle out of the shower. He thinks about how, way back in basic, Liebgott would get doctor’s notes and do other physical activities to avoid the swimming tests.

“That must be a weird thing to have to hide,” Webster says sympathetically. 

“Yeah? You think I’m fuckin’ weird?” Liebgott spits out as he glares at Webster.

“Shit, Joe. That’s not what I meant.” Webster pushes a hand through his hair and scrambles to find the right words to soothe Liebgott, who looks put-out.

“Can I - can I see you?” Webster asks. He hates how nervous he sounds, but there’s nothing to be done for it now. 

Liebgott’s face softens a little, but he rolls his eyes. “Be my guest.” And then he sinks all the way underwater.

Webster rips his shirt over his head and shimmies out of his pants. Without hesitation, he dives in. He keeps his eyes squeezed shut as the cold water stings his skin. His whole body shivers as he stretches his arms out and bobs to the surface, treading water. He blinks his eyes open and shakes the water from his hair before glancing around the lake. 

He notices Liebgott’s dorsal fin passing on his right, so he ducks under the surface to watch. The human skin of Liebgott’s torso transitions seamlessly to shiny gray dermal denticles. His sharkskin glitters from the moonlight beams that penetrate the surface of the lake. His pelvic fins are small and cut through the water smoothly. The most breathtaking part of him is his large caudal fin, moving gently back and forth in the water and propelling Liebgott forward. 

Webster stares as long as he can before he has to come up for air. Liebgott comes up next to him, and Webster can feel the water swirling around his feet because of Liebgott’s caudal fin.

“Well? What do ya think?” Liebgott says cautiously. He seems guarded, like maybe he’s expecting Webster to be disgusted with him. Webster furrows his brow and clenches his fists, angry that Liebgott should feel anything besides proud of who he is. 

“You’re beautiful, Joe,” Webster breathes.

“Oh, come off it.” Liebgott scoffs and wrinkles his nose.

“I’m fucking serious,” Webster says. He’s probably never been more serious about anything in his life.

“The way you move through the water so effortlessly is a sight to behold. It’s really awesome,” Webster babbles. Liebgott looks up at him through wet lashes and a smile slowly graces his face.

“Wow, Web. Don’t have to get all sappy on me,” Liebgott teases. But he’s practically beaming now. 

He slips back into the water and circles Webster. The sight of his dorsal fin so close sends a chill down Webster’s spine, and Webster feels his toes curl under the water. He takes a deep breath and dives forward just to get a look at Liebgott’s body again. 

Liebgott definitely cuts an imposing profile, but Webster loves how powerful he looks as he swims. As Webster moves his arms around underwater to turn around, he can’t help but think that he’s _lucky_ to get to see Liebgott like this. 

And then a thought occurs to Webster. He bursts out of the water with the burning need to know. Liebgott bobs up next to him with a very shark-like grin.

The words burst out of Webster before he thinks better of asking. “Would you have told me? If I hadn’t followed you?”

Liebgott doesn’t even need to think about his answer. “Hell no.” When he shakes his head, water droplets fly from his hair.

Webster grimaces. He shouldn’t be surprised by the answer, but hearing it still hurts. Liebgott seems to notice his changed body language, because he reaches out an arm to touch Webster’s wrist.

“Honestly Web, it’s more about me than about you. I was afraid you’d think I was a freak or something.” Liebgott bites his lip and his eyes dart down to the water. Webster sucks in a breath, aware that Liebgott is offering up some kind of truth and saying something he might never have admitted in the light of day. All Webster wants to do is hug him or kiss him or both, but Liebgott stops him.

“You can’t come any closer. My caudal fin will strike you and that won’t feel good,” Liebgott explains.

“That’s okay,” Webster says. He kisses Liebgott’s palm instead, just because he wants to do something with all of the excess energy now bubbling just under the surface of his skin. 

“So now that we’re here, how about a swim?” Webster asks with a smile. Truth be told, his legs are getting tired from treading water, but he feels like he could watch Liebgott swim all night. 

“Yeah,” Liebgott says with a grin. “I’ll race you.”

The cheeky bastard dives into the water and darts away, and Webster laughs before diving in after him.


End file.
